warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mag (Warframe)/@comment-132.206.33.78-20130723132350/@comment-132.206.33.78-20130723134506
It's still me writing, just wanted to add something. With regards to Pull being AoE, it is in fact a lot better now than it was before (better power efficency/usage) since it affects literally any and all hostiles infront of the user. Now that it no longer pulls allies, some people will be happy that noobs will no longer be trolling them while others are sorely disappointed at the inability to retrieve downed teammates. Unfortunately this tradeoff was IMO necessary for turning Mag from a defensive Warframe to a true support. Instead of the battle controlling your actions, the Mag now controls the battle, as it SHOULD BE. Shield Polarize is now AoE. This is just a pure vertical buff. You can't possibly complain about this and if you do... well. **** ***. (just put a bunch of stars there. Try and see what words fit in there :D). Stand near the cryopod in defense, press Z to see allies Shields and HP and use this skill when your team needs some time to setup their attack. Nothing like keeping shields up on allies and shields down on enemies at the same time. Bullet Attractor has a bigger bubble AND explodes once the target has died and there is time left on the bubble. WTF. Streight vertical upgrade. Drop this on a Corpus Tech, Ancient Disruptor or Toxic Ancient and watch as even the most noob member of your team... somehow screw it up and get killed. Ok bad example. This skill is actually now more effective on weaker enemies than it is on biggies. Why? Consider the following: You are a dedicated Mag user. You have dropped Stretch, Focus, Continuity (or even better Constitution or both), Streamline, Flow, and probably Redirection for survivability). You are on a high level defense (Corpus techs are rolling in with level 90+ on their tags and you're like O_O "god/allah/buddah/Martin Luther King! These chumps hit hard!" So you do what you think might get them taken down faster and you drop Bullet Attractor on this bad boy. The bubble is huge, covering a vast area and pulling in friendly fire on your target however (and here comes the punch line) your allies can no longer target priority targets within the bubble until the Corpus Tech is dead. Nothing too major right? Wrong. Often, in higher tier defense missions, Corpus Techs take some time to put down. Time your squad might not have to finish the surrounding, Moas, Crewmen, etc in the area. Bullet Attractor might help your squad find the Corpus Tech and put it down, but oftentimes, you may lose the ability to gun down a lone Fusion Moa that has slid under your defense. Easy solutiuon? PULLLLLLLLLLLLL. Get the fuck away from the cryopod and pull enemies FAR away. Nothing too complicated there. Just grab whatever you can, and if you can snag the Corpus Tech along with them, all the better. I personally like dragging them around a bit. Collect them all and watch the DPS/nuker on my team deal with them like any good citizen whould, with wreckless abandon. Mag, 'nuff said. And if that isn't infact "'nuff said" than here's the clincher, you won't be using Crush in this situation, pretty much ever. Asuming you have at least 1 nuker and 1 tank. Proeferably Volt, and Frost respectively against the Corpus and Nova and Frost/Rhino, against the Infested. Saryn and Frost against Greneer.